grandchasefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:NFERNO
Boas-vindas! Olá MasterFer10 -- nós estamos felizes por ter Grand Chase Wiki como parte da comunidade do Wikia! Agora você tem um website inteiro para encher de informações, figuras e vídeos sobre os seus tópicos favoritos. Mas, agora mesmo, há apenas páginas vazias olhando para você... Assustador, certo? Aqui estão algumas formas de começar. * Introduza seu tópico na página principal. Essa é sua oportunidade de explicar aos seus leitores sobre o que seu tópico trata. Escreva o quanto quiser! Sua descrição pode conter links para todas as páginas importantes do seu site. * Inicie algumas páginas novas -- apenas uma frase ou duas já esta bom para começar. Não deixe as páginas em branco desanimarem você! Um wiki é exatamente acrescentar, adicionar e mudar enquanto você está criando. Você também pode carregar imagens e vídeos para dar conteúdo à página e deixá-la mais interessante. Então, apenas continue editando! As pessoas gostam de visitar wikis quando há muitas informações e coisa para serem lidas e vistas, então continue adicionando coisas e aumentando sua wiki e você irá atrair leitores e editores. Há muita coisa a ser feita, mas não se preocupe, hoje é apenas o seu primeiro dia e você ainda tem tempo de sobra. Toda wiki começa do mesmo jeito, com um pouco de cada vez, começando com poucas páginas até crescer e se transformar num enorme e ocupado site. Se você tiver alguma dúvida, você pode nos contatar através do nosso . Divirta-se! -- Sarah Manley Ajuda da Dofus Brasil Olá Fernando! Pode me chamar de Garras mesmo, todo mundo me conhece desse jeito, eu ate estranho quando me chamam pelo nome! ^^ Voce já começou muito bem, sua pagina inicial é bem dividida e de boa leitura. Basicamente, a Dofus Brasil até as suas 500 primeiras paginas só copiou a americana tb, e somos paginas irmãs no momento. O grosso do material vem de lá, e eu só fiz uma ou outra mudança estética do meu gosto. Algumas coisas eu simplifiquei (tabelas, predefinições), e uma ideia sempre util é olhar outras wikias e copiar o que achar bom. com o tempo, de tanto copiar e olhar as outras, vc acaba entendendo melhor o funcionamento mesmo. Boa parte do meu layout veio de paginas espanholas, e da pagina do Age of Connan. O basico é criar uma skin que identifique sua pagina, e muitas predefinições, para facilitar tanto para voce quanto para seus futuros colaboradores ( não se preocupe, as vezes demoram a aparecer. pra mim levou um ano de wikia até ter um pessoal disposto mesmo a ajudar). O texto pode ser traduzido da wikia americana. Afinal, o jogo é o mesmo, vcs vão falar as mesmas coisas mesmo. Com o tempo, voce vai sentir o que é mais necessário e o que não funciona para o Brasil, e mudar de acordo. no inicio é mais colocar material mesmo, para depois ir criando sua propria navegação e categorização. Na Central Wikia tem umas instruções muito boas mesmo de como criar o skin principal, que voce muda em tema. Voce precisa editar a pagina Monaco css. de uma olhada na minha pagina de css , que vai ajudar a entender. Vc pode digitar skin e monaco na central wikia, que eles tem um passo a passo de como criar sua skin. Uma coisa util são as paginas MediaWiki. Voce pode dar uma olhada nelas entrando em indice de Prefixo e selecionando mediawiki. o seu tem apenas os basicos ainda, mas de uma olhada em qualquer outra wikia, e se baseie nelas para criar as suas paginas. Lá vc pode barrar palavrões, spamns, pode mudar o layout, criar mensagens personalizadas para a sua wikia, entre outras coisas. Estou aberta a perguntas, pode me mandar mensagens tanto na Dofus qto por aqui ( vou deixar uma pagina de usuário aberta aqui). Boa sorte e espero que A Wikia Grand Chase cresça bastante! -- 18h10min de 6 de abril de 2010 (UTC) Olá Olá MasterFer10, já conhecias a Grand Chase BR/PT antes ou conheceste porque eu a adicionei ontem à Wikia Português? -- 019mgq 08h56min de 18 de março de 2011 (UTC) :As wikis nunca estão propriamente desactivadas. Enquanto existem, os utilizadores podem lá chegar conduzidos pelos motores de pesquisa. E isso é aborrecido, porque chegam directamente às páginas de conteúdo e não à principal. : Uma coisa que faria sentido seria uma aglutinação de conteúdos (lê isto), passando para a tua wiki o conteúdo que lá exista e que ainda não esteja na tua wiki. :Então, o que eu acho que devias fazer é: :#Ver em detalhe, e fazer uma lista, de todos os artigos e predefinições que podias integrar na tua wiki. Eu estive a ver e parece-me que podias aproveitar algumas coisas. Era importante que aproveitasses bastantes coisas, tudo o que puderes. Por exemplo, podes importar (vê abaixo como) todas as definições como esta: w:c:pt.grandchase:Báculo. Depois pesquisas a palavra na tua wiki e mudas todas as ocorrências para um link para a página migrada. Assim aproveitas e integras o conteúdo no teu. Faz o mesmo a tudo o que puderes, por exemplo, uma predefinição que ainda não tens mas até podias usar. :#Como parece não haver nenhum administrador lá, fazes um pedido de adopção da wiki e tornas-te administrador. Justificas este pedido à Wikia, dizendo que as wikis são duplicadas e que a comunidade decidiu consolidar o conteúdo na tua wiki. Ou podes contactar o Fdcastro, que parece ser quem mais editou e perguntas-lhe se se importa que migres o conteúdo e depois fazes o pedido de adopção. :#Acrescentas uma mensagem na página principal, a informar que o conteúdo da wiki irá ser progressivamente migrado da Grand Chase BR/PT para a Grand Chase. Depois começas a migração. :#Para migrar o conteúdo de uma página completa para a tua wiki, é importante que não o copies simplesmente. O que deves fazer é usar a página especial w:c:pt.grandchase:Special:Export para exportar todo o histórico da página que pretendes migrar. Isto extrai todo o histórico para dentro de um ficheiro no teu computador. Se abrires o ficheiro da exportação, podes verificar o que está lá dentro para ter a certeza que é exactamente o que pretendes. :#Depois importas o ficheiro para a tua wiki usando w:c:pt-br.grandchase:Special:Import. Isto guarda na tua wiki o histórico da página todo, com todas as edições de cada utilizador e com os nomes e datas correctos. :# Depois de verificar que está tudo bem, eliminas a página na BR/PT, com o motivo: "Migrada permanentemente. Agora pode editar esta página em: ." :# Migra primeiro uma página pequena e simples, para te habituares. Depois vais migrando as restantes. Página a página, vais migrando a página completa e todo o seu histórico e apagando na BR/PT. :# Das páginas restantes, em que não pretendes migrar a página completa porque já a tens mas só alguma informação que falte, copias o texto que interessa e inseres na página da tua wiki, com o resumo de edição "Conteúdo importado de: ". Se possível, adicionas ao resumo o nome do autor. Depois, eliminas a página na BR/PT, com o motivo: "Página fundida. Agora pode editar esta página em: ." :# Finalmente, irão restar as páginas de que não pretendes nada. Estas devem ser poucas ou nenhuma. Vais eliminá-las na BR/PT, com o motivo: "Página desnecessária na aglutinação de conteúdos com a http://pt-br.grandchase.wikia.com" :# Chegados a este ponto deverás ter migrado e eliminado, ou só eliminado todos os artigos, predefinições e categorias. Só restará a página principal. :Desta forma, terás migrado e eliminado tudo o que interessa, sempre no absoluto respeito pelos seus autores: na páginas importadas, importaste todo o histórico; nas fundidas e nas só eliminadas, terás na tua wiki uma referência a apontar para a versão original. :Se decidires fazê-lo e precisares de ajuda nalgum destes pontos, avisa. :019mgq 00h37min de 20 de março de 2011 (UTC) :Master, achas que foi uma boa ideia pedir para reencaminharem a URL sem antes ter integrado aqui muito do conteúdo que lá estava? O consenso da comunidade era o de FUNDIR as duas wikis, não era o de substituir a tua wiki pela outra. No mínimo, podemos assumir que deixas de contar com a ajuda de quem tenha participado na Grand Chase BR/PT. E quando se aperceberem do que aconteceu, provavelmente contas com a sua participação pela negativa. -- 019mgq 23h52min de 22 de março de 2011 (UTC) Criação de Página Olá MasterFer, eu criei a página da Árvore de Talentos do Andarilho - Zero, estritamente e exatamente como estava na Wikia em Inglês. Como vi que outras páginas do mesmo tema foram excluidas antes, espero que a minha não tenha o mesmo fim pois além de me dar bastante trabalho pra traduzir tudo e deixa-la bem organizada, ela pode ser útil para os acessantes da Wikia. Pedido Olá MasterFer, ou Fer se você prefere... Estou aqui para te fazer um pedido, pelo que eu sei você está precisando de ajuda com a wiki certo? Eu sempre adorei ajudar com esse tipo de coisas, eu tenho vasculhado a wiki e sim a várias brechas e ja estive concertando vários erros que encontrei na wiki, claro que não é sua culpa, você tem feito tudo isso muito sozinho e tem feito um grande trabalho. Gostaria que você me manda-se um e-mail (hotwer.nevermore@gmail.com) para poder ter algum tipo de contato mais próximo com você, estou muito afim de te ajudar com a wiki, mas antes de começar a fazer um trabalho em massa (o que ja tenho muito planejado) gostaria de conversar/perguntar umas coisas com/para você. Peço-te por favor que envie esse e-mail para mim para que possamos ter essa devida "aproximação". Eu ja tenho editado algumas coisas, logo pretendo criar paginas e superar a wiki americana (o Grand Chase americano é mais desatualizado em relação ao KGC do que nós, ou seja, temos muita chance de supera-los). Enfim obrigado e aguardo respostas. Hotwer Nevermore ~ (Nick in game: NevermoreZero) Hey Não seria melhor mover a página "Grand Chase Wiki" para Página principal? Alysson Zero 18h10min de 20 de julho de 2011 (UTC) :Ei, eu estou criando predefinições pra diminuir a poluição visual na hora de editar oq acha? 19h00min de 20 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Hey Não seria melhor deixar a Página principal assim: http://pt-br.grandchase.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grand_Chase_Wiki&oldid=5898 17h40min de 21 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Não? Se o fundamental em uma wiki é o artigo de boas vindas, mas voltado a página principal, eu não acho q esteja "tão perfeita" a gente tem q criar algumas políticas da Grand Chase wiki, tipo as da wikipédia como vandalismo o que a wiki ñ é os tutoriais que são os mais importantes, ah, eu entendo muito de wiki porque ja ando editando outras wikis, Wikipédia Desciclopédia e etc, eu acho q o que chama atenção da Wiki da Wikia é a Aparencia, depois eu vou tentar desenvolver novos modelos da página principal e daí vejo se você concorda; ah outra coisa não esqueçe de assinar em discussões com os quatro tils ~~~~ 01h09min de 22 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Sobre a Ideia de ADM Vou pensar, ser um ADM Sysop não é só ter previlégeos , mais sobre o Visual geral da Wiki sempre deveriamos atualizar o visual, pra que assim a Wiki possa "crescer", ah outra coisa, precisamos dar um jeito de eliminar de vez essa predefinição: e essa , pois ela apenas barras de formatação, 18h52min de 22 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo Percebi que a Wiki está sendo vandalizada por alguns usuários anônimos, esse e esse IP estavam vandalizando a Wiki, só que eu alertei eles, melhor a gente criar certas políticas sobre vandalismo. Dito isso bem, qualquer coisa mande-me uma mensagem 23h23min de 6 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo Eu acho melhor assim: toda página criada por vândalo deveria ser apagada. Mudando de assunto Não sei se você notou mais eu criei uma template chamada é uma barra de navegação que serve pra organizar uma serie de artigos, só que pra que ela funcione direitinho ela precisa de Script, só usuários com a ferramenta Sysop (ou seja System Operation ou Administrador) tem permissão para editar páginas do MediaWiki essa página é na verdade um espaço pra instalar todos os scripts da Wiki que serão visíveis para todos os usuários, como que a gente pode fazer pra instalar os Scripts? 00h56min de 12 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Sysop Ta legal eu aceito, já que eu venho estudando novas ferramentas de wikipedia:pt:Script e software feito para Wiki, qualquer coisa: *MSN: alysson_lobo@hotmail.com *Orkut: http://www.orkut.com.br/Main#Profile?uid=4269763868995587457 *Fafebook: https://www.facebook.com/AlyssonZero 15h21min de 12 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) :Na página principal ta escrito assim edit=autoconfirmed (indefinido) move=sysop (indefinido) move=sysop quer dizer apenas o Administrador (você) e sysops (usuários com system operation) podem mover. Ei me adiciona lá no Grand Chase, nick:Alysson.Zero 20h08min de 12 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Políticas do Projeto Eu tava pensando aqui, tem alguns vândalos que estão removendo o conteúdo das páginas, só que eles não sabem das políticas da Wiki, eu tava pensando, a gente deveria elaborar a política da Wiki, de vandalismo bloqueio de Usuário bloqueio de Artigo etc. o que acha? me adiciona no MSN alysson_lobo@hotmail.com aí a gente conversa mais sobre a elaboração de políticas da Wiki 15h50min de 18 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Suspensão temporária da minha net Ei cara, parece que minha net vai ser suspensa por algum tempo (motivo: não paguei essa mensalidade) mas se isso realmente acontecer eu vou te deixar alguns códigos de HTML pra você editar Predefinições (Templates) e claro, alguns dias eu posso ir na Lan house Editar e elaborar políticas. 14h32min de 3 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Voltando as Barras de Navegação Eu estou quase conseguindo fazer os Scripts das barras de navegação, Elas funcionaram perfeitamente bem no Layout Monobook, agora eu só preciso fazer um jeito com que elas funcionem direito no Layout da Wikia. Acho que vou pedir ajuda ao R. Koot ele quem estudou e criou as barras de navegação da maioria das Wikis 14h20min de 20 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Ei eu tava pensando em mudar o Layout para monobook, aquele das Wikis em geral. é compatível com a maioria das ferramentas de Script para isso é só falar com algum developer da Wikia. o que Acha? 16h05min de 6 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) :Mas o Layout monobook é costumizavel tudo em Cooomon.CSS e Monobook.css . Mas qualquer dia eu faço umas alterações no Momobook para você ver como fica, claro sem afetar o Layout da Wikia 16h20min de 6 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) :Pelo que você me falou a predefinição organizaria e muito a Wiki sim, mas não precisa de script,mas a predefinição Navbox precisa de script para Ocutar as barras de tabelas. Eu só preciso carregar as imagens e ver os parâmetros. Ultimamente eu ando meio ocupado, e quase não tenho tempo para editar e administrar meus sites, mas eu vou fazer o possível para instalar essa predefinição aqui. 19h38min de 12 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) ::Ah lembra da minha ideia de custumizar o Layout monobook com CSS, pois é nem comecei 19h42min de 12 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Olá! Oi...eh...Master Fer! Eu vim da wiki de Kingdom Hearts, e...bom, meu forte nunca foi a informação, mas posso ajudar implementando Balões de Fala, Luta entre os Melhores Artigos, Eleição das Melhores: Medias, Usuarios e Artigos, e coisas mais... Enfim, Obrigado pela Recepção^^ ArchAngelus Ainda não, ultimamente eu ando meio ocupado cumprindo obrigações e compromissos. Mas hoje eu vou tentar criar uma tabela Ambox do jeito que você quiser. Ah, eu consegui fazer os Script da template Navbox funcionarem exemplo: O R Koot é um gênio 17h09min de 21 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Ah, eu ia esquecendo. Depois eu vou criar novas pred. com essa tabela auto expansivel 17h11min de 21 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Fernando, forum é para os foruns e Fóruns á para os tópicos 17h55min de 24 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) to precisando da sua ajuda , tem um usuário destruindo as paginas eu to tentando ajudar mais tem coisa que eu não cei fazer